In electronic components which have a support member, an electronic element mounted on the support member, and a sealing member covering the electronic element provided therein, there are known components which prevent the sealing resin from flowing into the facing space between the support member and the electronic element. For example, in Patent Literature 1, a ring-shaped dam surrounding the facing space is formed on either of the facing surfaces of the electronic element and the support member which face each other to thereby prevent the sealing resin from flowing into the facing space. Due to this, the functional member (SAW resonator etc.) which is exposed in the facing space is kept from being covered by the resin portion and a drop in the electrical characteristics is suppressed. Note that, an electronic component not provided with such a dam is known as well (Patent Literature 2).